


I'm Scared Of Your Fire (Because I Just Might Melt)

by JooheonsLeftDimple



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha!Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hybrids, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Brat, Please Forgive me, for i have sinned, omega!jimin, see ya'll in hell, this book writes itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooheonsLeftDimple/pseuds/JooheonsLeftDimple
Summary: When Jimin was a baby, he was the sweetest thing you could meet. But with time, all of the sweet and quiet, "Yes sirs' and 'No ma'am's' turned into, 'Whatever's and 'fuck off's. In other words, some taming is in order for the young hybrid, but if he can't accept his fathers status as Honorary Alpha, how far will his family go to make sure Jimin is healthy, mentally and physically?





	I'm Scared Of Your Fire (Because I Just Might Melt)

**Author's Note:**

> A short explanation to 'honorary-alpha' Kim Namjoon.

Jin met Namjoon when he was seven, or at least thats how old they thought the small hybrid was. Namjoon was nine and his parents had adopted Jin from a shelter after the calico cat hybrid had been taken out of an illegal hybrid trading ring. The first few nights were rough, Jin had been terrified at the sheer size of the Kims' family mansion and in turn had spent almost a week hiding under Namjoon's bed.  
Jin had lived his entire life being treated as an animal. He was never spoken to directly or asked any questions that would require him to speak, so the first year with the Kim family was spent finding his voice and learning to read, Namjoon guiding him by the hand and teaching him the more important things in life, like how to swing the highest at the playground and win any game of hide'n'seek ever. Of course, Jin couldn't further his actual education due to the lack of a hybrid academy anywhere near the Kims' home. However, he was free to browse and borrow what he wished from the family library, which he figured was better than learning through any boring standardized tests anyways.  
When he was 16, Namjoon told Jin about how he wanted to travel to Seoul and live away from his parents for university. In turn, the omega took it upon himself to read every book the family owned on being a house wife. Of course, he didn't tell Namjoon this. The older male would have simply shook his head and carried on about how Jin was his 'brother' and that Namjoon would hire housekeeping 'for that stuff'.  
Jin learned long ago that even if he was, it only made Namjoon uncomfortable when Jin referred to him as his Alpha. He would only ever chuckle nervously and mutter something along the lines of, "Dude, don't be weird."  
However, as Jin watched Namjoon grow, he couldn't help but feel an instinctual pride in how confident and strong his Alpha had become. By age 26, Namjoon had succesfully taken the role of CEO to a large pharmasudical company that was continually thriving and growing.  
Even so, when Jin turned twenty five, he fell ill. He would collapse suddenly or become dizzy and nauseous at times and eventually broke into a fever that lasted five days before Namjoon decided he was going to see a vet whether he wanted to or not. Jin had protested that he was fine, and he didn't want to put the older through the trouble of paying a vet bill, but Namjoon was having none of it.  
"Yah, where is he." Dr. Jung interrupted Namjoon as he began babbling the moment he opened the door to his apartment. Namjoon sighed and quickly led him back to Jin's room where the omega was practically drowning in his own sweat. "When did you get him?" Hoseok asked curtly, shining a small light into each of the hybrids eyes and grunting in frustration when they didn't dilate correctly.  
"We think he was around seven when we-"  
Dr. Jung abruptly turned back to the twenty seven year old, interrupting him, "He's not new? Where's his mate?"  
"H-his what?" Was the response he got. Dr. Jung rolled his eyes. "His mate, his Alpha? Christ, don't tell me he doesn't have one?" Namjoon only furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slightly. At this Dr. Jung physically relaxed. "Then the is just a rejection fever. Poor guy..." Even though he wasn't as frantic as before, the doctor still wasn't happy. He had a hurt look in his eyes and seemed as if he was watching a dog with a broken leg that he couldn't fix. He raised a hand and gently ran it down the side of Jin's face to which the Omega whined softly and pushed into the touch just barley, even that much was a task on his already aching and tired body.  
"A what?" Namjoon asked after a moment of watching the interaction. Hoseok sighed and stood, moving to put his few things back into his bag. He motioned for Namjoon to follow him out of the room and shut off the bedroom light before closing the door. The closed and dark space would soothe the Omegas mind some.  
"Has Jin ever asked you to be his alpha?" Hoseok asked once they stood in the living room. Namjoon thought for a moment before he answered. "He called me alpha a couple times when we were younger but other than that, no." The doctor nodded a moment before continuing, "Has he ever had a heat?" Namjoon flushed slightly and crossed his arms. "Aren't female omegas the only ones that have heats?" That was what he'd always been told. Hoseok just shook his head. "No, and if he hasn't had one this far its a miracle that this didn't happen until now. Tell me Namjoon, do you care about your hybrid?" Namjoon quickly nodded his response without hesitation. "Then I suggest you take my advice and find him a mate within the next two weeks. If not, Jins mind will turn on itself. He has no one to trigger his heats, and no one to give him the praise and aproval an omega needs to function, much less the physical attention. If not, his omega instincts will take over and convince him he doesn't deserve to live. He'll stop eating, stop functioning. Whether he means to or not, he will kill himself." When hoseok eventually looked up from his crossed arms, Namjoon, the man who had conquored an empire, the man who was never out witted, the man who constantly kept an arrogant stride to himself, had tears slipping down his cheeks. Hoseok seemed like he wanted to say somethuing more but stopped himself, adjusted his shoulder strap and turned. "I have other patients waiting, good evening Mr. Kim," With that he was gone.  
Namjoon spent the better half of the next week trying to figure out why he couldn't stand the idea of having another hybrid in his home with they're hands all over Jin. He had checked more than twenty shelter near him as well as official breeders and none of the profiles of the Alphas sat well with him. On the nineth day, he realized exactly why. That day, halfway through a meeting, it struck him, and he left.  
He, Kim Namjoon, was in love with Jin.  
The moment he walked through his apartment door, he dropped his suitcase and immediantly made his way to to Jin's side to check and make sure he was still alright before hoisting him up into Namjoons arms, only getting a whine in return from the omega.  
The rest of that evening was spent with him holding Jin close, wrapped up in Namjoons duvet and running his fingers through the youngers sweaty hair with continuous murmurs of how perfect Jin was, how lucky he was to have such a beautiful omega, and how Namjoon would rather be Jins mate than anyting else in the world.  
It took three days for Jins body to accept Namjoon as his mate and heal up, and a month for Jins first heat to trigger.

"Joonie.." Jin whined as he stumbled into the living room where Namjoon was arranging blankets for movie night.  
"Yeah?" he answered without thinking or turning around, "I picked up a couple different movies 'cause I didn't know what you were in the mood for so-"  
"Alphaa~"  
The human froze at the sound of Jins moan and turned quickly to see a very sweaty and dizzy looking Jin. "W-whats wrong baby?" He stuttered, even though he was almost positive he knew what was going on, and stood in place as Jin made his way over to the older man and wrapped his smaller arms over Namjoons shoulders to lick a stripe up his neck. Namjoon fought to stay still, hands shaking at his sides.  
"Please Alpha... I need you."  
At that quiet plea, Namjoon lost any semblance of common sense and grabbed Jin by the waist to pull him tight against his larger body.  
From there, everything was fine. Until Jin turned twenty eight.  
"Joonie?" Jin asked approaching his mate who was sitting in his immaculately clean and organized (thanks to Jin) at-home office. "Hm?" Namjoon hummed not looking up from his screen. "Joonie, I want a baby."  
"Mhm." His mate murmured, gaze still attached to his computer. Jin sighed and walked back to they're bedroom. He hated when Namjoon got like this, so caught up in papers and meetings, the entire complex could burn down and he wouldn't notice.  
Jin flopped down onto the bed and huffed, snuggling into his mates pillow and running his nose along it softly, mourning the attention he often got when his Joonie joined him in bed. He sat up and thought a moment. If Namjoon wouldn't give him attention, he was going to take it.  
He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and instead pulled on a tight pair of black boxer briefs and a half way closed, over-sized white button up of Namjoon's. He was about to walk back out before his eyes spotted a collar with rhinestones and a silver heart tag engraved 'baby'. It was a gift right after his first heat, one they quickly decided to test out in the bedroom. He buckled it around his neck before ruffling his hair a bit and biting his lips to make them swell, practically skipping back to Namjoon's office. He knew how to get what he wanted.  
"Alpha~" Jin moaned and leaned against the door way, running a hand through his hair. His tail swished lightly behind him and he hoped it didn't give him away. Namjoon's eyes snapped up and his tongue slipped out to wet his lips at the sight of his hybrid. Jin smirked and made his way to Namjoon who quickly scooted back to make room for Jin to climb into his lap. The older male swallowed as Jin leaned down to his ear. "Joonie?" He whispered, breath tickling across his Alphas ear. "Y-yes?" Namjoon stuttered, clearly caught off guard by Jin's outward behavior. Jin pulled back and smiled widely, "I want to have a baby."  
"What!?"

After a couple trips to Dr. Jung, they found out Jin was fertile, but he could only get pregnant from another hybrid. They eventually decided on just adopting a rescue, after Jin had watched a particularly heart pulling commercial. (Don't worry, Namjoon rolled his eyes too.)  
The moment Jin's eyes met the small weak kittens, he was in love and nothing was separating them. The kitten was only two weeks old when they found him at an adoption agency. "W-Who is that?" Jin interrupted the lady they had been talking to, eyes falling on a small sleeping hybrid who's ears and tail where nothing more than tiny puffs of dark fur. Jin automatically reached out for the baby, picking him up from his cradle ignoring Namjoon's quiet protest that he needed to ask first.  
The woman that had been leading them around the agency put her hand on Namjoon's shoulder to stop him and let Jin bond with the small child. "That one usually doesn't let anyone pick him up, sleeping or not. Thats a good sign." Namjoon relaxed and smiled just a bit.  
After a month of stressful papers, homechecks, and visits that usually consisted of Jin cuddling and nuzzling the smaller hybrid, the kitten was theirs.  
Jin and Namjoon sat on thier king sized bed; Jin in Namjoon's lap and the baby in Jin's arms. "Less than a week and he'll open his eyes for us joonie." Jin smiled and held the child even closer. Namjoon hummed his agreement and pulled Jin with him to lay down.  
"Two weeks to pick a name." Namjoon murmured, his eyelids heavy.  
The small creature sniffled suddenly, his face distorting in discomfort, reaching out and stretching until tiny fingers found fabric and the small kitten pulled himself that much closer to Jin.  
"Jimin. His name is Jimin." Jin murmured, his heart swelling in his chest.  
"Jimin.. perfect." Namjoon agreed, pulling his two hybrids closer, dragging them into a soft slumbe.r


End file.
